


Crankiplier Smut - Day Four

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Aftercare, Dom/sub relationship, M/M, Misbehaving, Praise, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, dom!Mark, lotion, sir, sub!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Ethan is a slut for punishment.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 174





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Four

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four: Spanking

“Ethan.” Mark’s voice was stern. “You heard me. I said to come here. We don’t want to aggravate the situation worse, do we?”

“Mark…” Ethan whined, a soft pout forming on his lips. “Do I have to?”

The older man’s eyes darkened slightly. “Yes. Now come here, take your punishment obediently, and refer to me how you know you’re supposed to.”

Chastened, but no less lively, Ethan came over to him, kneeling down and pressing a cheek into his knee. “Sorry sir. Please don’t punish me.” he said quietly.

Mark ran a soft hand through his light brown curls, causing a soft whine to escape his lips. “Now, Ethan.” he began knowingly. “We both know you wanted this.” He cupped Ethan’s chin, raising it to meet his eyes. “You misbehaved on purpose, didn’t you?”

Ethan bit his lip. After a moment, he gave a soft nod. He couldn’t deny it. Evening sitting here now, knowing he was at Mark’s mercy, was making all his limbs weak.

The older man smirked, letting him go. He sat up and smoothed out his jeans. “Come up here. Lay across my lap. You know what happens now.”

Ethan whined and did so, draping himself across Mark’s lap and letting out a soft shiver as his hands came to rest on Ethan’s back. He stroked Ethan’s spine, sending another tremor through him.

He wiggled his ass teasingly, yelping when Mark pinched his skin reprovingly. “Sorry, sir.” Ethan mumbled again.

Mark pulled down the younger man’s shorts, rubbing Ethan’s bare skin softly. “I think twenty is enough, don’t you sweetheart? And you can count them for me.” 

Ethan found himself arching up into Mark’s touch. “Yes sir.” he replied.

Mark smirked, pausing. “Hand or paddle?” he asked.

Ethan blushed deeply, his cheek resting on the mattress as he thought for a moment. “Hand.” he said finally. His eyes closed in pleasure as Mark resumed his movements, rubbing small circles on his ass. 

“Alright. Are you ready?” 

He bit his lip, then nodded. 

Mark’s hand lifted, then came down hard on his right cheek. Ethan gasped at the sting of the initial slap; a heart like fire spread throughout his skin. He held back the soft whine of pleasure he wanted so desperately to utter.

There was silence; Mark was waiting. Ethan took a shuddering breath. “O-One, thank you sir.” he whispered.

There was a second slap, this one to his left cheek. That same fire raced across his skin, causing another quiet gasp to escape his lips. “Two, thank you s-sir!” His voice broke as Mark brought down his hand again without warning.

Ethan closed his eyes, sucking in a breath. There was a light warmth that remained on both of his cheeks; it only grew more intense as Mark brought his hand down a fourth time. 

“Four, thank you sir.” Ethan’s lips trembled.

“Why am I spanking you, Ethan?” Mark asked, pausing to trace a finger along the younger man’s spine. 

He whimpered, mumbling something under his breath.

Mark slapped him again. “Speak up, sweetheart.”

He jolted, body tensing up for a moment at the feeling. “F-Five, thank you… thank you sir.” He raised his head, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and wetting his lips. “I was bad,” he replied.

“How were you bad?” Mark’s hand resumed stroking his spine.

Ethan shuddered. “Didn’t listen.” he whispered. “Kept talking back even when you said to stop.”

“That’s right.” Mark hummed softly. “You know the rules, don’t you? You knew what would happen.”

“Yes sir.”

“Why’d you do it?”

“Wanted you to punish me.” Ethan admitted.

“Mmmmm. You like this, don’t you?” Mark brought his hand down again.

Ethan’s yelp was followed by a soft moan. “Y-Yes sir.”

Mark squeezed his ass, causing him to hiss. “Well, let’s continue then.”

He brought his hand down for the final time, listening with satisfaction to Ethan’s choked “Twenty, t-thank you sir.”

Mark tilted his head, admiring his handiwork. Both cheeks had bright red splotches, blooming across the skin. He could feel the heat coming from them as he ran a hand lightly across his ass.

“You did great, sweetheart.” he said softly. “Get up, go and get the lotion for me. It’s in the cabinet.”

Ethan slid off his lap, wincing softly as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Mark ran a hand through his hair. Spanking wasn’t his favorite thing to do, but for quick punishments it worked well. Plus, he knew Ethan enjoyed it, and these types of punishments were more light-hearted play than anything, anyways.

His boyfriend staggered back in, looking sore and tired but pleased. His cheeks had a soft glow about them like they always did after something like this. Mark debated whether he’d dipped into subspace.

He got back onto the bed and draped himself across Mark’s lap.

Mark took the bottle from him, running a hand through his hair. “Thank you, baby.” he murmured. He opened it and squeezed some of the lotion onto his palm, rubbing his hands together. 

“You did so good.” He began to rub the lotion onto his ass cheeks, soothing the sting. He could hear the audible sigh of relief from Ethan, followed by a soft sound of pleasure as he stirred underneath him. 

He smiled slightly. Any punishment he gave Ethan, whether Mark was a fan or not, was always made worth it by the aftercare he got to give to the subspace younger man. His reactions to praise and touch were always highly sensitive.

He continued to rub his ass, making sure it was thoroughly covered before he placed the lotion aside. Ethan whimpered and squirmed, wanting more.

“Hush, sweetheart.” Mark turned him onto his back and pulled him close, running a hand through his hair. “We’re all done. You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?”

Ethan turned, snuggling into Mark’s shirt and nodding. “Yes sir.” he mumbled.

“Alright.” Mark kissed his forehead and held him close for a moment. “Let’s get ready for bed.”


End file.
